Little sis
by Mangoosegirl
Summary: Warbler Nick's little sister has been locked up and pampered all her life and she is tired of it. She wants to go to a new school. But how will a sweet innocent and naive girl react to the 'real world' once she is out there? Unlike most Nick and Jeff stories this one will NOT be boyxboy. This is rated T for now, this might change later.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first Glee story. I have a storyline in my head, but I'm not sure if the rating will stay this way. So if you are gonna follow, wich I highly recommend, you should keep an eye on that.**

**Either way, enjoy this story.**

* * *

Rosie's Pov

Hi. I am Rosie Wellings. I am 16 and I have been pretty much locked up in my own house for the last few years. My family seems to think that I am some fragile vase or something, that breaks when touch it. Don't get me wrong, they love me and I love them. It's just that I want to prove that I can take care of myself every once in a while.

Today me and my parents are at Dalton Academy, where my big brother Nick goes to. We are paying him a visit, when later on we go to Crawford Country Day. I finally got my parents to consider letting me go to a real high school. So naturally, the only place they could think of is Dalton's sister school. Ah well, it's something. And Nick says Dalton isn't so bad, he loves it here. I adore my big brother, he is my hero in everything. I know every letter he has send me by heart.

We are now in the principals office, my parents want discuss something with the principal.

"Honey, this doesn't concern Rosie, maybe we should find Nick. He can show her around?" My mom says. _Please Dad, say yes. _I look at him with puppie eyes.

"There is no reason for the two of you to leave, I can find a student wha can bring her to her brother. Don't worry, my students are all perfect gentleman, she will be fine." The principal says, assuring my parents that nothing could go wrong. "Let me just find someone." He stood up and walked into the hallway. He came back with a tall boy, around Nick's age, with very blond hair. And he was cute.

"This is Jeff, one of Nick's friend and roommate. He can bring Rosie here to her brother."

I stood up to shake Jeff's hand, wow he was strong.

"So you're Jeff. Nick has told me all about you. It's great to finally meet you." I said smiling.

"Rosie right? Nick told me about his sister, he is very protective though. Don't worry Mr. Wellings, your daughter is in good hands." He told my father. He is a gentleman.

"So what has Nick told you about Dalton?" Jeff asked when were in the hallway. Mom and Dad seemed to trust Nick's best friend so they let me out of their sight. It was a miracle really.

"Well, he loves it here. It's a great school and he loves being a Warbler. He has told me everything, about every performance. I have never heard anything and I am your biggest fan, just going on what Nick wrote." I was practically skipping, so happy to see my brother. Jeff laughed a little at my goofyness.

"So you never heard us sing? But regionals and Nationals are broadcasted, you never watched?" He asked.

"My parents didn't let me. I tried everything to change their minds, but no luck."

"Well than it's time you do hear us. I am bringing you to a Warbler rehearsel, Nick will be there too so it's a win win." He said, showing we the way.

"Really! Oh that would bes o cool! Thank you!" I was so exited, making Jeff chuckle again.

I could hear voices sing from a distant. I looked at Jeff, who nodded and I started running towards the sound. Once I reached the doorway I saw a group of guys, all in Dalton uniform, singing and dancing around. I started scanning the crowd for my brother, when someone noticed me.

A tall boy came up to me.

"Can I help you miss?" He asked politely.

"Yes, I'm looking for my brother, Nick Wellings?" I said, but Nick had noticed me.

"Rosie? Rosie! What are you doing here?" He started walking towards me through the now silent crowd of Warblers. Something in me was a little ashamed for interuppting their rehearsel, but the major part just ran towards my big brother. Engulfing him in a big hug.

"Nick! They let me out! They finally let me out of the house for once. Mom and Dad are considering sending me to Crawford Country Day! I missed you so much!" I was a big stream of words that just didn't end and all the time I was talking I was still hugging my big brother. I hadn't seen him in months, and he had grown. He had a very strong grip on me, but I didn't care.

"So where are Mom and Dad? I hardly believe they let you go here on your own." He said.

"They are talking to the principal now, we were in the neighbourhood so we decided to visit. It was my idea! Jeff showed me around." I said, pointing to the blond who was now standing next to some other Warblers. He just nodded.

"Thanks man." Nick said to Jeff, finally letting go of me.

"So Nick, Introduce us to your lovely sister." The tall boy who had greeted me earlier said.

"Right, So guys, this is Rosie, she is my little sister. Rosie These are the Warblers. You met Jeff. This is Hunter, he is our captain." He said pointing to the tall boy. He was intimidating, polite but with an air of, I get what I want.

"Hunter Clarington, nice to meet you."

"Rosie Wellings" And I shook his hand, he was staring into my eyes. I got a little intimidated so I moved back to Nick. Some new guys had lined up to greet me, and it was getting a little much. Nick noticed, so he decided to just introduce to one more person.

"This is Sebastian Smyte, our main solo singer. The rest of you will have to wait, otherwise we will never be able to rehearse." I shook hands with another very tall boy with a winning smile.

"Just go sit over there sis." Nick pointed to a seat nearby, and I gladly took it. I was getting nervous, but Jeff was standing next to where I was sitting. He smiled at me and patted me on the shoulder.

It was very comforting. _Wait, what is happening here?_

I looked away to find that Hunter boy looking at me. _Yelp. I wanna go out of the house, I wanna go meet people. Smart move Wellings, what was I thinking._

I looked at Jeff again, having fun, giving me a genuine smile. _Who am I kidding, I knew exactly what I was thinking._

**OOh, who has an idea where this might be going? Please review, I would love feedback **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is part 2**

* * *

Rosie's Pov

It was fun watching the Warblers rehearse, they were amazing. And they seem to appreciate an audiance, because they kept their gaze at me. It was making me a little nervous but I decided to get over it. I wanted to enter the real world, well this comes with the territory.

"And? What did you think?" Nick asked when they were done. I gave him a big hug.

"You were amazing. Hey I've been wanting to ask you something."

"What is it sis?"

"I need a favor, a big one." Nick shifted a litle in his seat.

"What do you want?"

"Can you talk to Mom and Dad, convince them to let me go to Crawford. I can't stand being locked up anymore. Please help me Nick." He whistled.

"That is a big one."

"Please Nick, they listen to you, please I'm begging you." I was desperate to go to Crawford, and my best chance was if Nick talked to our parents. He sighed.

"I'll see what I can do. Stay here with Jeff while I go find them." I gave him a big hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"It's ok, Jeff would you mind?" Nick asked his friend.

"Go, I'll keep Rosie company." Jeff told him. Nick left the room to find our parents. The moment my brother left Hunter simply walked over, thank heavens Jeff was sitting next to me.

"So, that was the first time I heard a girl beg to go to a boardingschool." Jeff said. Distracting me from Hunter.

"I guess that doesn't happen often. I have been home schooled my whole life, nothing wrong with that. But my parents took it to an extreme, they barely let me out of the house. I could go into the garden, where no-one could see me, but never outside of the gates." I told him, knowing Hunter was listening. Jeff whistled.

"Yeah, so I am taking every chance I get to get out of there, even if it is a boarding school. It'll be more freedom than I have now. I need to get out, I'm getting desparate." It felt good telling Jeff this, I knew so much about him from the things Nick had told me, and he didn't know anything about me. He must have felt for me, because he put his arm around me. _Hmmm, Oh god what is happening to me?_

"Don't worry, Nick will come through for you. I know it." He squeezed me a bit and removed his arm. _Aahw_

"If Big Brother doesn't save you, I am more than happy to talk to your parents. It would be a shame to keep such a lovely girl locked up." Hunter offered. I was grateful that they all cared, but his voice scared me a little bit. I was really getting nervous now, there was nothing more I could do to persuede Mom and Dad. It was up to Nick to save me now.

"Let's talk about something more cheerie, shall we?" Sebastian suggested. "Rosie, we would love to hear your opinion on our routine. What did you think?" He asked. I was grateful, the change in subject gave me the opportunity to give them the praise they deserved.

"You guys were amazing. That must've been really though to learn. Where do you guys find the time with the studying for school and whatnot?" They were all smirking at my comments, pleased with the feedback. Frankly they all looked very smug.

Our conversation was interrupted by my parents and brother walking in. I looked at Nick to read his expression, wrong idea. He looked seriously worried, I gulped and lost all confidence I had left.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad." I said, not able to supress the worry in my voice. I just realised how this must look in their eyes. Their innocent little girl, alone in a room full of neatly dressed teenage boys, all of wich are paying close attation to her. I can wave boardingschool goodbye.

"Like I said mother, I placed her in the care of my friend Jeff. I believe you have already met?"

"Yes,yes the young man who escorted Rosalyn before." My Dad vaguely nodded his head. I quickly looked over to Jeff, I never had been so nervous in my life. He looked confident, reassuring me a little bit.

"Dad? Have you decided yet?" I asked.

"No Rosalyn, I haven't decided yet. We'll see when we get to Crawford later this afternoon. Now I don't want to hear anything about it untill then."

"Yes father." Well I guess it could have been worse. I had been afraid that he was gonna say no right away.

"Darling, we need to get moving if we want to see Crawford Country." My mother said. I jumped up and ran to their side.

"Calm down dear, we haven't decided yet." And just like that I am panicking my brains out again.

We were outside now.

"Nick sweetie, it was lovely to see you again. And it was very sweet to support your sister like you did. We are so proud of you." My Mom said to Nick, giving him a small hug.

"Keep up the good work son." My Dad patted him on the back and like that it was my turn to say goodbye for maybe moths, maybe a few days. I just engulfed him in a big hug again.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"You're welcome, just make sure I see you soon okay."

"I'll try my hardest." I let go and followed our parents. I really don't want to go without my brother for another five months. I need to get into that school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all you lovely people out there who read this story. I love you all.**

* * *

Rosie's Pov

We arrived at the Crawford only fifteen minutes after we left Dalton. I was getting good hopes of being able to attend here. My parents seemed impressed by Dalton, and since this was the sisterschool, I might have a shot. During the tour Mom and Dad didn't say a word, they just nodded taking it all in. I was impressed, it was a nice building, the uniforms were not as bad as I had expected. I liked the Dalton blazers better, but that might have something to do with the boys in them, wink wink.

The girls seemed very nice, the rooms were big and felt homy. It had that class that Dalton was famous for. They had an amazing building with a rich history, wich I loved. And it was all girls, so no worries for my parents about boys. But the best part was that we were allowed to go to the village on our own in the weekends, I could meet up with Nick and Jeff every weekend if we wanted. _Wait did I just think Jeff? What was that?_

We talked with the principal and the usual things were discussed, you know. Costs, the rules, the curriculum and how things are organised around here. I could feel my parents soften to the idea of me going here.

After our visit Mom and Dad took me to a little coffee place in the village. My Dad started talking.

"Rosie, think very long and hard before you answer this question. Do you really want this?"

"Yes, yes I do. It is time for me to get out of the house and into the real world. And I think this is the place to do that."

"Are you sure honey, cause we would love to give you the education you need at home." My mom said. I sighed, I took her hands and looked her in the eyes with a determined look. This was the moment and I haven't felt this confident all day.

"Mom, I love you, I love so much. But it is time for you to let me loose a little bit, let me grow on my own, let me makes some mistakes even to learn from them. And you don't have to be afraid of losing me, I will always be your little girl. And nothing is gonna change that." She sighed.

"You really want this?" She asked.

"Yes, I can make some real friends, girls my age and not the maid. And I'll be so much closer to Nick, I really miss him."

My parents looked at each other, there was definatly nothing more that I could do.

"If this is really what you want, you can go." My Dad said.

"Really!?" I jumped up and gave him a big hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"BUT, if there is any sign that this might not be working, you are coming back home." He said sternly.

I nodded, but I didn't care, I got out! I needed to tell Nick.

"Fine with me, thank you so much. I will not dissapoint you."

Later that night I was writing at my desk, old school. My parents didn't allow me on the computer. I didn't mind that much. My school work was created around it and if I did had to look something up, I could use my dad's under supervision of my teacher. I was a quick learner and knew my way around technology, but I kinda liked old school, just like my brother.

_Dear Nick,_

_They gave in! Mom and Dad are actually sending me to Crawford Country! I am so relieved to finally get out of the house. I love Mom and Dad, but I am not as fragile as they think I am. _

_This would never had happened if you didn't talk to them, thank you forthat. Could you send Jeff my thanks as well, for making me feel comfortable when I was so nervous. You might be proud to hear that I talked into them, really convinced them that I wanted this, without losing my cool. That might have been inspired by Jeff keeping me calm at Dalton._

_I loved seeing you perform today, I can see that you love what you do and you are so good at it. The whole group is amazing, they were really nice today. Keep doing what you are doing, I don't think I've ever seen you glow like that, so proud of what you've accomplished. It made me proud to be your sister._

_When I start, can we meet up in the village some time? I would really like to talk to you for longer than a few moments, I really missed you. _

_Love,_

_Rosie._

A few days later I got my response.

_Dear Rosie,_

_I am so happy for you, you needed this. I'm proud of you for telling them what you wanted, Jeff is too. Seems like you have charmed many of the Warblers, what did you do when I was talking to Mom and Dad, heh? Just joking. But I am serious about their reaction, when I told them you were going to Crawford they cheered for you. _

_You were right about me loving being a Warbler, they are my closest friend here and we all share the same passion.I love singing and dancing like we do. Speaking of wich, how is your singing coming along? It's a shame didn't get to hear some last week, I miss your voice. The way you could get any of the animals to calm down, just by singing a few notes, the way you lit up the room when you let us hear those delicate tones. Tell me you still do that._

_I would love to meet up sometime, I want to guide my sister with her new adventure. Because I'm afraid I haven't been able to do much of that the last few years._

_Love,_

_Nick._

So many emotions rushed trough me after reading the letter. I was flattered that Jeff was proud of me, it made me glow inside. The fact that all the Warblers were cheering for me really touched me, they were so nice. But one thing broke my heart into little peaces.

I knew Nick always loved to hear me sing, but Mom and Dad didn't like it that much. So when he left I got told to be quiet, over and over again. Until I just stopped singing. I missed it, but I couldn't handle the stares. I never told Nick I stopped though, it would have broken his heart, I couldn't do that to him. But I also couldn't lie to my big brother. I wanted him to be proud of me, I was scared to death to dissapoint him. What if he wanted to hear some, what if he brought Jeff, what if I had become rusty, they would notice immidiatly.

_Boy, did I get myself into trouble. What am I gonna do now?_

* * *

**Your thoughts? please share them with me, it is very helpfull.**


	4. Chapter 4

**to everyone who has been reading this story, thank you so much. I love writing this one, because the tv series doesn't expand that much on the characters I use I can really make them my own, wich I love. I hope you guys like what I've done with them, please review.**

* * *

Rosie's Pov

After I got the letter I spent my time singing again. In secret off course. Every second I was out of hearing distance of my parents I would softly try out some tones. Slowly I grew more confident, singing to the cats and birds in the garden. The birds got scared of the sudden sound, but the cats seemed to like it. That, or they were just to lazy to run away. I could do simple toneladders but I couldn't look up a cool song to practise, I couldn't search on the internet without my parents knowing about it.

I really wanted to impress Nick, he wasn't just my big brother, he was my hero in pretty much everything. He helped me with schoolwork, he was the one I went to with personal problems, he stood up for me against Mom and Dad, and yet they always seemed to be a little more impressed by him. I wasn't jealous, he had earned that position with hard work and big achievements. He was always incredibly supportive of anything I did, so I wanted to make him proud even more. And with the singing, I had heard him, as usually he was amazing, how could I ever even that?

Mom and Dad had dropped me off at Crawford, and I was now escorted to my room by my new roommate Lucy. She was quite chatty, I didn't mind. She told me everything about the building, classes, teachers and other girls she thought I needed to know, and that was a lot.

"So this is our dorm. That's your bed and closet over there, and we share the desk. Speaking of wich, I still need to clean up, sorry about that."

"It's fine, you should've seen my desk at home. Oh I see my stuff has been brought in already, wow that is seriously fast."

"Do you need any help unpacking?" Lucy asked.

"Yes! Thank you. For some reason those bags seemed so much smaller at home." I joked and thankfully she laughed.

"So tell me about yourself Rosalyn." Saying my name as fancy as she could. This made me crack up, I grabbed my pillow and threw it playfully towards her.

"It's Rosie, I'm sixteen and I have been home schooled all my life. I was sick of being locked up so I begged my parents to send me to a real school, so naturally they sent me here. I gave them the idea because my big brother is going to Dalton."

"A Dalton boy eh. The girls here love Dalton boys, especially Warblers." She giggled.

"I am guessing you are one of those girls? It's fine, Nick actually is a Warbler. So when we meet him make sure you don't drool." That earned me my pillow back.

"Wait, you are gonna introduce me?"

"If you want, if I bring a friend I have an excuse to ask if Jeff will come along. Jeff is one of Nick's Warbler friends."

"Oooh, does someone have a boyfriend?"

"What? No! Not yet anyway." I giggled the last part. Lucy stared giggling too.

We finished unpacking my stuff and I showed her a picture of me and Nick to give her an idea of who my brother is.

At dinner she introduced me to some friends of hers. Tess and Lydia, they were all very nice to me and we had a lot of fun together. They seemed very interested in my brother at Dalton and me and Jeff. I told them there was nothing going on, but I don't think they believed me. Ah well, with some luck, they might become right.

"Girls, seriously. Jeff is just my brother's friend, that's why he was so nice to me." I told them for what felt like the hundreth time.

"Exactly." I heard a cold voice say from behind me. I turned to see a blond girl standing behind us with crossed arms. "He was being polite, I mean c'm on. He's a Warbler, he can get any girl he likes."

Well that squashed my hopes a little bit.

"Hi, I don't think we have met yet. I am Rosie Wellings. I'm new." I held my hand out for her to shake but she didn't pay any attention to it.

"Ashley, and I see you have picked your friends already? Let me tell you with these friends, you also gave yourself a deathsentance on any chances you may thought you had with Jeff." And she walked away.

"Don't pay attention to her." Lydia said. "Ever since Blaine shot her down she has been mean to every girl who has a thing for a Warbler." My heart sank, my first day on a real school and I already had enemies, maybe Mom was right, maybe I wasn't ready for this. Lucy noticed my change in mood and comforted me.

"Don't worry, some people just want to pick fights with every person they meet. Ashley is one of them."

"Why would someone want to do that? That is horrible!" I was shocked, no-one told me any of this when I wanted to move out. But it was too late to turn back now.

A few days later I was suppposed to meet Nick in a small coffeeshop down in the village. Lucy was coming with me and I think she was even more exited than I was. She had helped me with my singing, after I told her about my predicament she had found me a song that kinda fitted my voice, but I wasn't as confident as her about it. I was incredibly nervous, I just hoped I wouldn't dissapoint him too much.

When we walked into the coffeeplace, we were the first to arrive. We both got tea and sat down at a table in the corner, making sure we had a clear view of the door. Not long after we sat down two figures in a Dalton blazer entered the shop, Nick had brought Jeff. My nervousness increased even more, what if Jeff thought I couldn't sing? I would embarrass myself completely in front of the guy I had a crush on. Nick had spotte dus but signalled that they were gonna order first. Fine by me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked at Lucy.

"You'll be fine. You really are a great singer."

"But what if I choke in front of them? And I never sang in public before, what if the cafe throws me out?"

"They won't and he is you're brother, you don't have to be nervous around him."

"You're right. Oh here they come."

"Hey sis." Nick said walking towards me with his arms spread so I could give him a hug. I gladly did.

"Hey big brother."

"Hey Rosie." Jeff also gave me hug. _Oh wow._

"And we haven't met yet. I'm Nick, Rosie's brother." Nick shook hands with a now slightly flustered Lucy.

"Lucy, nice to meet you. Rosie has told me a lot about you, both of you actually." My eyes grew big in embarrasment, why would she say that. But it was too late, Jeff had turned around to face me with a raised eyebrow.

"Has she? My name is Jeff by the way. Friend of Nick here." And Jeff shook hands with Lucy as well.

We all sat down, Nick was the first to start the conversation we came for.

"So, what did you want to talk about sis?"

_Here we go._


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter five people, hope you like the storie so far. tell me if you do.**

* * *

Rosie's Pov

"So, what did you want to talk about sis?"

I started talkin gabout my new school, the dorm and of course Lucy, Tess and Lydia.

"Was it like that when you went to Dalton?" I asked Nick.

"Pretty much, it is importand to find some friends as soon as possible. People that can get you through some hard times the first days, when you miss home and stuff. Jeff helped me through it." He patted his friend on the shoulders.

"Well Nick did the same for me, we started at the same time so we helped each other out. Getting to class, auditioning."

"That's right you two are Warblers." Lucy had been dying to bring up this subject. " I am a big fan of you guys, all the Crawford girls actually." The boys were grinning and Jeff adjusted his blazer. _Is it getting hot in here?_ Jeff cought my eye and I looked away, I heard him chuckle a bit. I looked over to Nick, but he was too busy smiling to Lucy to notice.

"Thank you, it's always nice to be appriciated. We work hard on our routines." He told Lucy, who was now slightly blushing.

"Well, Crawford is full of girls who have a crush on a Warbler. The first time I had dinner with Lucy, Tess and Lydia I was telling them about you. This girl came up to me telling me to back off, and that I would never have a shot with a Warbler. They are fighting over you guys." I told Nick.

"Well, that is certainly flattering, I think. Did she hear the part about us being family?" He asked. I opened my mouth to answer but Lucy beat me to it.

"Well she is not telling everything, the moment Ashley came up to us Rosie here was talkin gabout her brother's cute friend." She gave me a little evil grin, I was sure my head was a nice tomato red and Jeff looked at me, eyebrows raised.

"Lucy!"

"Well it's true. She was talking about you Jeff."

"Oh if you are gonna play it this way then tell the whole thruth. I told them that you had a friend who was really nice to me when I visited. They started to twist my words so it sounded like I had this huge crush, and that was when Ashley came in."

"So you don't think I'm cute?" Jeff asked, playfully.

"I do, I mean not like that, I mean, oh please someone help me here."

"Jeff stop teasing my sister. And Rosie, you are blushing a little bit." Nick kinda saved me.

"Thanks Nick, and Lucy I am getting you back for that one."

"Worth it, and like I said. No paying attention to anything that Ashley says."

"Who is this Ashley anyway?" Jeff asked.

"This girl who picks a fight with averyone who says anything about the Warblers, just because Blaine shot her down she says no-one has a chance."

"Well that's just because Blaine is gay, everyone knows that." Nick said

"We do, but she is still bitter."

We headed out, Nick and Jeff had to go back to school and Lucy wanted to check out some store. I told them I was going to the bookstore for a minute, I needed a new diary. I was just browsing through some examples when I heard the door open and close. Just a new customer, I didn't pay attention to it.

"Rosie?" I heard someone say behind me. I turned around to find Jeff standing there.

"Jeff? I thought you and Nick were going back to school?"

"He is, loads of homework. I forgot I needed a new sketchbook, so I went back. What are you doing here? Alone."

"Lucy is checking out this little store down the street, not really my style and my diary is full." _Crap why did I say that last part?_

"Diary huh? I guess you had a lot of stuff to write about. New school, new friends, other things."

"You seem to have a good idea of what girls write in diary's."

"Well I heard it's mostly boys, but that's not true in your case right?" He was standing very close to me, I had my back to the table, I was trapped. Not that I wanted to go anywhere. He moved even closer.

"Right?"

"What do you care? It's my buisness if I like someone." I tried to sound strong, but it came out in little whimpers.

"So you do like someone. You know, it's my job as your brothers best friend to look after you a little bit. A sweet, little girl, who is a little strange to the world. I just want to protect you."

"You won't need to protect me from the guy I like. I know he is very sweet, and kind." We were only inches apart now, he brought his hand to my face, stroking my cheek. _Breathe Rosie, breathe._

"How do you know?"

"Because it's you." _Why would I say that, please tell me you didn't hear that. _But Jeff had heard that, he was leaning in now. _Wait what?_ His lips brushed against mine, and he kissed me. He had grabbed my head to hol dit still and I was answering his every movement. Our lips were moving in sinq now. Shots of electricity were rushing through my veins, I never wanted this moment to end. My lungs were burning for air, but I didn't care, who needs air when they are kissing Jeff. Jeff did, he left my lips, letting oxigen flow back into my lungs. He was still close to me, the same position we were in when kissing, except now our lips weren't locked.

"I like you too."

"I kinda got that, it was a nice way of telling me though." We laughed. We heard a clock go somewhere in the store.

"Shoot, I gotta go. I'll see you soon okay." Jeff said. He grabbed a random sketchbook and paid for it. I was still incapable of moving until he left the shop. I shook my head, grabbed a diary, paid for it and rushed outside. Could still make out Jeff in the crowd, running back to school.

"Rosie? There you are, found a new diary? Rosie? Earth to Rosie?" Lucy had caught up with me and was now waving her hand in front of my face.

"He kissed me." I said faintly.

"What! Who kissed you? When? In the bookstore?"

"Jeff, he kissed me." I finally snapped out of my trance and grabbed Lucy's shoulders.

"Jeff kissed me! My first kiss, and it was Jeff!"

_I just had my first kiss, and it was with the boy I simply adored. Could this day get any better?_


	6. Chapter 6

It has been a while since I uploaded but I have had other things on my mind. Anyway, here is chapter 6, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Rosie's Pov

That evening at dinner I had to tell my story over and over again. Lucy, Tess and Lydia were so happy for me that telling once just didn't cut it. I didn't mind, everytime I remembered that moment I got butterflies in my stomach. My cheeks grew warm and I started to drift off, to the amusement of my dear friends. What felt like the telling of the hundreth time we were interupted by Ashley.

"Right, this is a nice fantasy you have here. But you know just as well as I do that you have no chance whatsoever to ever make out with a Warbler, let alone one of the star dancers. Do you have any proof, anyone who saw you? No you don't, you are just a lying little bitch."

My eyes started to water, why would she be so mean.

"Get lost Ashley, you're just jealous." Lucy was standing up for me.

"You're the one who doesn't has a chance. They see right through your desperate flirting, you know." Thank you Tess.

"Leave Rosie alone, she hasn't done anything to you and you have treated her like crap so far." Lydia joined in.

"Letting your friends do the fighting for you huh. If what you tell us is true, you wouldn't last a month. He'll get bored with you, after he gets what he wants off course." Ashley said bitterly.

I just ran back to my dorm, not wanting her to see me cry. When I opened my door the first thing I did was look for my Phone. I needed to know if Ashley was right. I was about to text Jeff when Lucy stormed in.

"What are you doing?" she demanded. "Why would you run from _her_?"

"Because I am not used to things like this, you might be tough enough to handlet hat but I'm not. I need to know if she is right. I'm texting Jeff right now."

She grabbed my Phone out of my hands.

"Oh no you're not. He is a great catch and you don't want him to think that you are a crazy person."

"Then let me call Nick, I need my big brother." I was begging now.

"Better idea, I'll call Nick, tell him what happened in the cafeteria and he can decide if he needs to talk to you, or better that you need to talk to Jeff."

I didn't have a choice, and it did sound like a good plan. Lucy was dialing. She put it on speaker so I could hear everything.

_Lucy _

**Nick**

**_Rosie_**

_Jeff_

_Hey Nick, this is Lucy. Yeah I am calling from Rosie's Phone. See one of the girls was mean to her at dinner and now she freaked out. _

**So that is why you are calling.**

_Yep_

**What did that girl say?**

_She called Rosie a lyar, a lying little bitch to be exact._

**What! Why would she do that?**

_Well Rosie was telling how she ran into Jeff in the bookstore, that girl was just jealous._

**Jeff? He didn't tell me he ran into Rosie today. **

"Jeff! Why didn't you say you ran into Rosie?"

"What, is that her? on the Phone?"

"No this is Lucy, why didn't you tell me?"

"Don't know."

_Nick let me talk to Jeff for a moment._

**Sure, Jeff she wants to talk to you.**

_Hey, this is Jeff. _

_Haven't you told Nick you and Rosie kissed yet?_

_Eh, no. Not yet. Why?_

_Well that makes it hard for him to comfort Rosie if he doesn't know that part._

_What? What's wrong with Rosie?_

_She was telling our friends what happened, and some skank walked up saying that Rosie was a lying bitch._

_Put her on._

**_Jeff?_**

_Rosie, are you alright?_

**_I am now. She really hurt me. She said that you would get bored after you got what you wanted from me. _**

_What! Listen to me, and listen good. She has no idea what she is talking about. Don't listen to a word she says baby._

**_Haha, what did you call me?_**

_I called you baby, baby._

**_Ooh, I like that. Thanks for making me feel better._**

_No problem, anything for you. How about we meet tomorrow?_

**_I would love that. _**

_Then I'll see you tomorrow._

**_I'll see you tomorrow._**

And I hung up. Lucy was looking at me with wide eyes.

"Oh my God, You got a date with Jeff!" _I did_

I just smiled like an idiot, I couldn't wait till tomorrow.

Nick's Pov

Jeff had walked outside with my Phone. I heard him talk to Rosie. What happened that he was the one now she came to, looking for comfort. I used to be the one who did that. Well I suppose couldn't complain that my best friend was getting along with my sister. I just wonder how close they are.

Jeff came back into the room, smiling like a fool.

"You seem pretty happy."

"Yeah, I'm meeting Rosie tomorrow."

"Wait, like on a date?"

"I guess so, yeah."

I just thought for a moment. Rosie didn't date, she was way too shy fort hat. But if she did start dating, I guess Jeff would make sense. They did know a lot about each other and they had met several times. They seemed to like eachothers company.

"Listen man, I am saying this as Rosie's big brother. Don't break her heart. Cause I will come for you. But I am glad that if she starts dating, it's with my best friend. I know I can trust you with her, right?"

"Yes, of course you can trust me. I would never hurt Rosie, never."

"Good to know."

Rosie's Pov

I was floating on cloud nine. Lucy had invited Tess and Lydia over to our dorm and they were all giddy and giggly about the news. they were almost more exited than I was.

"That will show Ashley." Tess said.

"I guess she won't like this huh?" I said.

"Hey, don't cancel on this guy just because some skank doesn't want you to go." Lucy said angrily.

"I'm not gonna cancel on Jeff, I really like him. It's just that I don't like making people feel bad."

"After what she said to you, she deserves it." Lydia stated.

"Treat others the same way you'd like to be treated. That my Mom always told me and I'm gonna honour that."

"So you're just gonna let her walk all over you?"

"No, but I am not gonna stoop to her level.

The next day

Rosies pov

I was waiting in the little coffeeshop again, clutching a big cup of tea. Shifting my stare fro the wall opposite to the entrance of the cafe. I was staring at the table for a change when I heard a vaguely familiar voice behind me.

"What is a girl like you doing all by herself on a beautiful day like this?"

I turned my head to see who it was, to recognize Hunter Clarington standing next to my seat.

"Nick's sister right? Rose was it?"

"Rosie. And yeah, I'm Nick's sister. Hunter Clarington right, the captain of the Warblers?"

"You remember me, good. Is it okay if I join you?" He asked. He seemed nice enough, why not.

"Sure, go ahead."

He sat down across my chair and put down his cup of coffee. It was a very large cup too.

"You haven't aswered my first qistion yet."He said. It startled me a bit and I was trying to remember what he asked.

"What a girl is doing alone in a place like this?" He cleared my memory.

"Oh that one, I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"I'm waiting for Jeff, I expect him any minute now. He is really helping me stay calm wit hall of these changes and new people and things." I told him.

"Really, I thought that would be more of a big brother kinda job." Hunter stated, suddenly he looked down very interested in his coffee.

"Oh Nick has been amizing helping me out as well. It's just that the thing bothering me right now is specifically a Jeff thing, not really a Nick thing. Does that make sense?"

"Kind of. Why is it a Jeff thing?" He seemed genuilly interested, how lucky that all these Dalton boys are so nice. People are very nice to me in general with a few exceptions, why did Mom and Dad keep me locked up if the world isn't that scary? I must ask them that in my next letter, or would that sound too mean?

"Hello, earth to Rosie?" Hunter was waving his hand in front of my eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I must have drifted off. What were we talking about?"

"The Jeff thing."

"Right, well some of the girl have been teasing me a bit when I talk about Nick and Jeff. And they said some mean things about Jeff and me that I want to clearify. They called me a lying B. I, I can't even say it." My eyes were starting to water at the memory. Hunter moved to a chair next to me and put his arm around me.

"Hey don't worry about those girls, they don't know what they are talking about." He said.

"Thanks, you Dalton boys are so nice. Now I know why all the girls like you so much." I said, making him smile. He removed his arm and but them both behind his head, leaning back in his chair.

"Well that is a very nice thing to hear. We try our best."

I wanted to continue the conversation with Hunter but I saw Jeff walk in the cafe. He spotted us and came walking toward our table.

"Hey Rosie, good to see you. I see Hunter has been keeping you company?" He stared at Hunter with weird eyes, what was that?

"Well she was waiting for you all by herself so I decided to make a little chitchat. But I'll leave you two alone now. Have a nice day."And Hunter stood up. He turned to smile at us bot hand walked out of the store, leaving me with Jeff.

"So you want to take a walk?" Jeff suggested.

"Oh yes! Can we go to the park, it is lovely. I love parks and gardens, I made Nick write about the park at least once a month. Please let's go to the park." I was almost jumping up and down with exitement, making Jeff chuckle.

"Alright, we can go to the park. It's close by, follow me."

We were just walking around, it really was a lovely park. You could hear the birds twittering, and the wind rustling the leaves. I saw a bunny crossing the pat hand I chased it, not for long though. It was way to quick for me to see where it went.

"Ah c'm on Mr. Bunny, I don't want to hurt you. I'll ben ice I swear, where are you?" I was speaking to a bush like a crazy person while Jeff calmly walked up to me.

"Rosie, I don't think Mr. Bunny is gonna show himself." He said grinning.

"Aaahw, well maybe I can catch a duck in the pond." I said hopefully running to the pond at the end of the path. I heard Jeff laughing it up and following me, also running. When I reached the pond I held my hand out over the water tos ome ducks, but they wouldn't come nearer. I decided to lean a little bit more foreward, bad decision. I lost my balance and was falling face first into the water. When I fel tan arm grabbing me and pulling me back. I looked up to see Jeff hovering over me.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"I don't think it is a nice day for swimming. Especially in this dirty pond."He said while dragging me a few feet away from the water. I giggled.

"Maybe not, no." We sat down in the grass and I let myself fall backwards to look up to the sky. Just watching the birds fly by.

"Where do you think they go?" I asked Jeff, who had joined me lying down.

"What, the birds? I don't know." He said.

"I hope they go somewhere nice, somewhere where they can sing their hearts out and fly anywhere they want. Somewhere where they can all meet old birdy friends and make new ones."

I could feel Jeff moving and before I knew it he was hovering over me again, blocking my view.

"That's a beautiful thought." He whispered, and he leaned down.

He put his lips on mine and suddely I didn't care about the birds flying anymore. He was moving his lips, trying to get mine to move with his. And I answered, I started to kiss him back. He was moving more passionatly now, cupping my face with one hand. He was holding himself up, careful not to put any wheight on me. Every single negative thought I had was gone, all there was left was this moment, this here right now where Jeff was kissing me. I could feel little butterflies flittering around in my stomach, and it felt good. He pulled away again, leaving me breathless and smiling like an idiot.

Jeff let himself lie down on the grass again, but this time he pulled me into his arms. I loved how he was holding me, everything was peacefull in his arms. I just snuggled more closely and he kissed my cheek, making me blush.

"You look cute when you blush." He said, making me blush even more. That's when we heard someone shriek behind us.

"What! This has got to be a Joke!" I turned around to see Ashley run away. _Oh boy._


End file.
